universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
My Music! (Smash Brothers Super Lawl 2)
Go to this page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Smash_Brothers_Super_Lawl_2 Bold - Must be unlocked Menu Music List #Street Fighter EX 3 - Player Select #Street Fighter EX Plus Alpha - Result #'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Menu 1' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s2utRK_azkI Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Dawn of the beat (From the original Super Lawl)] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=923BDiOjo_Q Mortal Kombat II - Select Screen (Arcade) (From Super ARC Bros. Brawl)] #Capcom Vs. SNK - Player Select 2 #Capcom Vs. SNK - Player Select 1 (Character select screen) #'Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Menu' #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Menu 2 (When unlocked all characters) #Culdcept - Culdcept Theme (When bought all DLC content) #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foQRhUrQEb0 Super Smash Bros. Crusade - Menu 1] Stages Battlefield #Sonic Generations - Super Sonic Racing (Cash Cash remix) #Tristam & Braken - Flight #Super Smash Flash 2 - Battlefield #Tekken Revolution - Eternal Paradise #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS - Battlefield #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Battlefield #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wp6l5N3lzRo The Simpsons Game - Rock You Like a Hurricane (Remix) ''' (From the original Lawl with Gaterbelt)] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84aDLtIGprI '''Chaos Sprite - 「starlite」 (Original Mix)] Super Lawl Ring II #Punch Out!! Theme Remix #Super Smash Bros. Crusade - Battlefield (0.8) #Super Smash Bros. Crusade - Battlefield (0.9) #Super Smash Flash 2 - Theme remix #Super Smash Bros. Crusade - Menu 1 #Hellberg, Teqq & Taylr Renee - Air #'Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Menu ver. 2 (Melee)' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuDodXJowlk Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Running / Countdown] Final Destination #Super Smash Bros. Crusade Ver. 0.9 - Final Destination 2 #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination #Rogue - Dreams (Feat. Laura Brehm) #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination Remix #Super Smash Flash 2 - Battlefield Remix #'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination (Drum and Bass)' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU0Mm46i_0o Super Smash Bros. - Metal Mario Remix] John's House #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game - Another Winter (Jackal Queenston Remix) #Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Thy Farts Consumed #Mighty Switch Force 2 - Soft Collision #Mega Man Unlimited - Construction Destruction (Nail Man Stage) #Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots (Arranged) #Mega Man X4 - Sky Lagoon (Zero) #Sonic Generations - Carnival Night Classic Remix #'Rhythm Heaven - Moai Doo-Wop 2' #'Mega Man 9 - We're the Robots' #'Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game - Another Winter' Hectare City #Perfect Like Me - A Life of Dying #Nicole Tranquillo - Higher #Killswitch Engage - This Fire Burns #Hell In The Cell - Set The World On Fire #Fozzy - Sandpaper #Josey Scott - Just Another War #'Jonathan Coulton - Code Monkey' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXdrIhYVkuk Sonic R - Living In The City] Suzaku Castle #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ryu Stage #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ken Stage #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ryu Stage Type A #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ken Stage Type A #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ryu Stage Type B #Super Smash Bros. 4 - Ken Stage Type B #'Street Fighter IV - Theme of Ryu' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je7u4onLVC8 Street Fighter IV - Theme of Ken] #'Street Fighter V - Ryu's Theme (DLC)' #'Street Fighter V - Ken's Theme (DLC)' Illuminati Base #Capcom Vs. SNK - Sign #Capcom Vs. SNK PRO - M. Bison's Theme (Street Fighter II) #Street Fighter 3: 2nd Impact - Nile (Drum and Bass Mix) #Street Fighter EX 3 - Final Battle #Street Fighter IV - Theme of M. Bison #Street Fighter IV - Theme of Seth #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk6KVR08KmY DragonForce - Through The Fire And Flames '''(From Lawl with Gaterbelt 1)] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfTsUx5EeSU '''The King of Fighters XI - New Order] Koridai #Link: Faces of Evil - Map Screen #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Mini-Boss #Zelda: Wand of Gamelon - Tykogi Tower #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle #Link: The Faces of Evil - Ganon's Lair Boss #Link: The Faces of Evil - Ganon's Lair Outer #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=22oerCAtPmw The Legend of Zelda - Main Theme (Hardstyle Remix) (From Super Bros. Super Lawl)] #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO1QBTG6EXs The Legend of Zelda Rap (Smosh) '''(From Super Bros. Super Lawl)] Hyrule Castle #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Hyrule Temple #Franz Harkinand - Do Ya Wanna (remastered) #King Harkinian - Scrub Scrub Scrub #Franz Harkinand - No You Bois #Link Dead or Link Alive - You Spin Me Around Here #Harkinescence - Bring King to life #Waxinator - Chim Chim Cher-ee' #'King Harkinian - Stairway to HYRULE' 'Morshu's Shop #Link: The Faces of Evil Music - Firestone Lake #Link: The Faces of Evil - Goronu Face #Link: The Faces of Evil - Shrine of Koridai #Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon - Sakado - Graveyard #Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon - Shutoy Lake - The Red Tower #Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon - Shrine of Gamelon #Morshu Breaks Out in Song' #'Morshu Breaks Out In Song Again' #'Morshu Breaks Out In Song With MMMore POWAH!' #'Mmmmortal Morshu (DLC)' I.M. Meen's Library #CommanderGwonam - IM Crazy #I.M. Meen - Library Guardian Attack #I.M. Meen - Sewer and Caves #I.M. Meen - Tower #I.M. Meen - Dungeon #I.M. Meen - Castle and Laboratory #'I.M. Meen - Catacombs' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V8H5DFyv4s4 '''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Shadow Temple'] Space Colony Eurasia #Mega Man X5 - Zero Virus Stage 1 #Mega Man X4 - Thema of Double #Mega Man X4 - Split Mushroom #SF-A2 Miki & KAITO - "iNSaNiTY" (From Super Net Bros. Replay) #Pegboard Nerds & Tristam - Razor Sharp #Zedd - Hourglass #'Stephen Walking - Live It Up' #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yWsavFUvEIw Tristam - Who We Are] 'Destiny Islands #Kingdom Hearts - Bustin' Up on the Beach #Kingdom Hearts II - Sinister Sundown #Kingdom Hearts - Night of Fate #Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories - Piccolo Resto #Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance - Dream Eaters #Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Castle Escapade #'Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Dearly Beloved' #'Kingdom Hearts - Hikari' 'Fallen Arm' #Xenoblade Chronicles - On the Fallen Arm... #Xenoblade Chronicles - On the Fallen Arm...(Night) #Xenoblade Chronicles - Engage the Enemy #Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rhythm #Xenoblade Chronicles X - Growth F.S.K.O #Xenoblade Chronicles X - Uncontrollable #Xenoblade Chronicles X - Yakou Mori #'Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plain' #'Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plain (Night)' #'Xenoblade Chronicles - You Will Know Our Names' 'Kickassia #Kickassia Anthem #Outro / End Credits - Kickassia #Theme/Credits - Suburban Knights #Nostalgia Critic Theme #'I'm a Motherfucking T.Rex' 'AVGN's House' #AVGN Techno Theme #AVGN Epic Orchestral Theme #AVGN 16-Bit Beat #Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES version) - Ken Stage #Dj CUTMAN - Horrible Humanoid Cat Creatures #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Title #'AVGN '80s Pop' #'Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version) - Guile Stage' 'Artisans #Spyro the Dragon - Aristans Homeworld #Spyro the Dragon - Stone Hill #Spyro 2 - Ripto's Rage! - Sunny Beach #Spyro - Year of the Dragon - Desert Ruins #Spyro: Enter The Dragonfly - Cloud 9 #Spyro: A Hero's Tail - Dark Mine #The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of The Dragon - Valley of Avalar #Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure - Battlefield #'Mogul Dash - Spyro the Dragon' 'Dinosaur Land/Lava Ride' #The Super Mario Bros Super Show Opening Theme #Super Mario Sunshine - Corona Mountain #Super Mario 64 - Koopa's Road #Super Mario World - Underground #Sonic and Knuckles - Lava Reef Zone #Super Mario World Cartoon Intro #'Super Mario Brothers Super Show - Do the Mario!' #'Cristina D'Avena - The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!' Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's #The Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's 2 #DAGames - It's Time To Die #Griffinilla - STAY CALM #TryHardNinja - Follow Me #Living Tombstone - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Die In A Fire) #'Mystery Skulls - Ghost' #'LilDeuceDeuce - Hampire (The Living Tombstone Remix)' 'Taiyo High' #Rival Schools - On the Rooftop of Taiyo High School #Rival Schools - In a Classroom of Taiyo High School #Rival Schools - The School Yard of Taiyo High School #Project Justice - Taiyo School Rooftop #Project Justice - Yamato River Dike #Project Justice - Nature Shrine #'Rival Schools - We'll Protect Our School' #'Isao Bito - Atsui Kodou' Icicle Mountain #Super Smash Bros. Melee - Icicle Mountain #Balloon Fighter Theme #Balloon Fighter - Balloon Trip #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Ice Climber #Shin Onigashima Remix #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Clu Clu Land #'Super Smash Bros. 4 - Balloon Fight Medley' #'Super Smash Bros. Wii U - Duck Hunt Medley' 'Nintendo Direct' #The Mini Mario Orchestra - The Ultimate Nintendo Medley #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Smiles and Tears (Mother) #Super Mario 3D World - Champion's Road #Donkey Kong Country Returns - Menu Theme #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Title (The Legend of Zelda) #Super Smash Bros. - Planet Zebes #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Yoshi's Island Remix #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - The Adventure Begins (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Corneria (Star Fox) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokémon Main Theme #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mute City (F-Zero) #'Super Smash Bros Brawl - Fountain of Dreams (Melee)' Haunted House #Scooby Doo Remix #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase - Big City #Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase - Ancient Rome #Scooby-Doo! Unmasked - Main Menu #Scooby-Doo! Unmasked - Haunted House #Scooby-Doo! Unmasked- Back to MFM #'The Real Texas One Sad Cowboy's Dream' #'Scooby-Doo! First Frights - Episode 2' Shadow Moses Island #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Encounter (Metal Gear Solid Game Over Theme) #SSBB - Battle in the Base (Alert Phase Theme) #Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know for Real (Maniac Agenda Mix) #Shadow Moses Island - Theme of Solid Snake #Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Hot Wind Blowing (Instrumental) #Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes - Escape #'MGSV: Ground Zeroes - Extracting Paz' #'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Calling to the Night' #'Metal Gear - 21st Century Soldier (Outside Remix by Strike911)' 'Smexy Town #C'Mon and Ride the Smash Hype Train #Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time - Serious Trouble (COOCKIEEEEES!!!) #'You Can't Touch Mormon Jesus' Hakurei Shrine #Imperishable Night - Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle #Imperishable Night - Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon #Labyrinth of Touhou - Eientei Battle (1st Ver.) #Labyrinth of Touhou - Eientei Battle (2nd Ver.) #Perfect Cherry Blossom - Doll Judgement ~ The Doll Maker of Bucuresti (Remix) #Imperishable Night - Love-colored Master Spark #'Bad Apple Remix' #'Marisa Stole the Precious Thing' '''Wreck-It Ralph #Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-It Ralph #Buckner & Garcia - Wreck-It, Wreck-It Ralph #AKB48 - Sugar Rush #Wreck-it Ralph - You're My Hero #Wreck-It Ralph - Sugar Rush Showdown #Wreck it Ralph - Arcade Finale #Owl City - When Can I See You Again?' #'Skrillex - Bug Hunt (Noisia Remix)' Athena Concert #The King of Fighters XI - PURE ~At good old days~ #The King of Fighters 2001 - Psychic Guys #The King of Fighters 2002 - Psycho Soldier #The King of Fighters '97 - Psycho Soldier Remix 97 #The King of Fighters 2000 - Will #The King of Fighters XIII - Purity Soldiers #'Psycho Soldier - Theme Song' #'Athena Classic Medley''' Category:Super Lawl 2 Category:My Music! Category:Menu Modes